


Twenty-One

by SunriseRose1023



Series: Tumblr Number Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Happy, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-One

 

**Between the Raindrops**

Dean blew out his breath when the sky, which had been steadily darkening and threatening rain, suddenly opened up and let loose. He flicked the windshield wipers on, shaking his head.

“I just washed Baby yesterday, and now there’s a fucking monsoon.”

Sam gave a snort from the passenger’s seat, looking out the window at the deluge. Dean glanced in the rearview mirror, then leaned over and flicked Sam’s shoulder. Sam glanced over with a raised eyebrow, and Dean motioned towards the backseat. Sam glanced over his shoulder, and his face broke into a smile.

“Charlie?”

She looked forward, dark eyes wide, and Sam kept smiling.

“You all right?”  
“Fine. I just love rain.”

Sam nodded, and Charlie turned back to staring out the window, a huge smile on her face. A clap of thunder sounded, and Charlie laughed, while Dean shook his head.

“How many miles to the bunker?”

Sam glanced at his phone.

“Roughly thirty.”  
“Great. Baby’s going to need another bath.”

Lightning streaked across the sky, and Charlie gasped, sitting up in the seat.

“Dean, pull over.”  
“What? Why?”  
“I want to feel the rain.”

Dean and Sam both turned to look in the backseat, and Charlie shrugged her shoulders.

“Like you’ve never done it?”

Dean shook his head.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”  
“Yes, now pull over!”

Sam raised his eyebrow again, then coughed into his hand.

“Does it not rain in Oz, or—“  
“Would you please just let me play in the rain for just a minute? Is it too much to ask?”

Sam looked over to Dean, who took his eyes from the road for a second, only to be pounded with puppy eyes from Sam. He looked straight ahead again, but made the mistake of glancing to the backseat, where Charlie was doing a damn good impersonation of her own.

“Oh, come on!”  
“Please, Dean?”  
“Just for a minute.”  
“Why are you suddenly in on this?”

Charlie leaned forward.

“Probably because in his less-than-privileged childhood, he never really got to play in the rain.”

Dean glanced over his shoulder.

“That’s low, Bradbury.”

Charlie shrugged, holding out her hands. Dean blew out his breath, then pulled the car to the side of the road. 

“Two minutes, and if either one of you smells like a wet dog when your time is up, you’re walking home.”

His words fell on deaf ears, because as soon as the car was in park, Charlie and Sam were out of their seats, running and laughing through the waterfall of rain. Dean shook his head, relaxing back against the seat, then letting out a groan.

“Shit, they’re going to ruin Baby’s upholstery!”


End file.
